peelfandomcom-20200213-history
July 2002 (FSK)
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-07-?? ;Comments * Peel mentions that the Von Bondies did a cover of Take Your Heart for their session on his BBC Radio One show. He goes on to say that Take Your Heart was originally done by the Sorrows, but plays the Boys Blue version of the track, which he used to claim being the first prog rock record. * Peel is depressed that England didn't beat Brazil in the World Cup football Quarter-Finals, and was hoping that Michael Owen's leading goal for England would have given hope of a victory. The final score was Brazil 2-1 England. Brazil later on in the competition won the 2002 World Cup beating Germany 2-0 in the final. Peel plays the record on the show which he played at home by Tobias May when Michael Owen scored. That would have taken place on 21st June 2002. * Peel mentions getting a CD from Latvia and not knowing whether the artist is Depo or Alepo. In fact it is Depo. * Peel has seen his wife Sheila in a swimming costume and asks her whether she is going to swim and realises it was a stupid question to ask. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Ten Benson: One Way Ticket (CD - Satan Kidney Pie) Artrocker *Murcof: Marmol (CD - Martes) Leaf *AM60: Big As The Sky (CD - Always Music 60) Shifty Disco *Boys Blue: Take A Heart (7" - You Got What I Want) His Master's Voice *Omen: Bust It (12" - Bust It / Dark Rider) Go Mental *Liars: Grown Men Don't Fall In The River, Just Like That (CD - They Threw Us All In A Trench And Stuck A Monument On Top) Blast First *Gary Numan: Rip (CD Single) Jagged Halo *Glen Brown: World Conference (Jahova Come Instrumental) (7" - Jahova Come) Aksismundi *Cornershop: Staging (CD Single) Wiiija *Tobias May: unknown *Loleatta Holloway: Part Time Lover, Full Time Fool (v/a CD - If Loving You Is Wrong - 20 Cheatin’ Heartbreakers) Kent Soul *Beachbuggy: Kickin' Back (CD Single) Poptones *Flatner & Ingram Project: Crystal (12") MFS *Doyle Lawson & Quicksilver: Standing Room Only (CD - The Hard Game Of Love) Sugar Hill *Cinerama: And When She Was Bad (CD - Torino) Scopitones *Thornspawn: Apokalyptic Hellstrike: Chapter 666 (CD - Wrath Of War) Osmose Productions *David Jack: Thank The Lucky Stars (CD - Texture Freak) Knife Fighting Monkeys *Sonny Simmons: Interplanetary Travelers (Edit) (v/a CD - Faith & Power) ESP Disk *Eno: Seven Deadly Finns (7") Island *Tommy And The Chauffeur: Kids Chorus (CD - Kids' Chorus EP) Boobytrap *Bambi Molesters: Corazón Del Loco Jorge (CD - Sonic Bullets, 13 From The Hip) Big Beat *VR Featuring Dr. Devious And His Wisemen: Cyberdream (12") Indisc *Depo: Katra Skaņa Kā Izbļauts Vārds (CD - Alepo) Tornis *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Grow Fins (CD - Magnetic Hands - Captain Beefheart And His Magic Bands - Live In The UK 72-80) Viper *Clinic: Come In To Our Room (CD Single) Domino *Exile & Temper D: Warehouse (2x12" - The Four Elements (Part 1 - Earth)) Renegade Hardware *Troy Gregory: Born In A Haunted Barn (CD - Sybil) Fall Of Rome File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-02-07 ;Length *1:59:50 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2002 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Unknown